1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covering beverage containers and more specifically to can and bottle covers, which are placed over a can or a bottle to protect thereof from insects.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Insects, such as bees are attracted to open containers of soda and beer. No one wants to drink a can or bottle with a live bee residing inside the container. There are numerous covers for cans and bottles in the art. However, it appears that none of the prior art can and bottle covers may be carried on a key chain.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a can cover, which is placed over a can to protect thereof from insects and a bottle cover, which is placed over a bottle to protect thereof from insects.